His Worst Nightmare
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: The title explains it all. Basically, all Cornelius's fears come to life. What'll happen? Rated T for violence and language.


**Okay so here's yet ANOTHER one-shot for you guys (: **

**The idea was stuck in my head for a while now. AND another great idea from me: Who else thinks that they should make another Meet the Robinsons movie? OR I think it would have been EXTREAMLY cool if they made a television show. **

**Anyway Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Cornelius slowly awoke. He didn't know where he was for a moment, but then he realized he was in his bed. He looked at the clock. It flashed 3:49 in the morning. Cornelius noted how dark it was outside. He lay back down. He tried to wrap an arm around his beloved's waist, but she wasn't there. "Franny?" He asked, hoping that she was in the bathroom or something. Cornelius waited a minute before he got up and decided to look for her.<p>

He put on his robe and entered the hallway. He quietly walked down to the kitchen. Usually, when Franny couldn't sleep, she'd go to the kitchen and make herself a warm cup of tea. Cornelius smiled when he entered the kitchen. Franny was sitting on a bar stool, her head lying on the counter, fast asleep. Cornelius quietly walked over and dumped out Franny's tea before he picked her up bridal style and brought her back to their bedroom.

Cornelius laid her down gently and covered her up. She didn't even move. Cornelius was surprised. Franny was a relatively light sleeper. Cornelius slid into bed beside her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Cornelius woke up at eight. He had to get ready for work. He carefully got out of bed so he didn't wake his slumbering wife. Within half an hour, Cornelius was ready for work. He brushed his spiky hair and left.

XxX

It was about two thirty when Cornelius got the call. Cornelius's assistant had patched the call though. "Hello?" Cornelius asked. "Corny! I need you to come home right away." Cornelius's mother, Lucille, said panicky. "Mom? What's wrong?" Cornelius asked worriedly. He heard his mother take a sigh, "Corny. It's Franny." His mother said. Cornelius didn't need to hear another word. He hung up the phone and quickly got home as fast as he could.

XxX

Cornelius bolted through the doors at the Robinson mansion. He quickly found his mother and Bud sitting on a couch in the living room. Their faces scared Cornelius. They were sad, very sad. "Mom? Dad? What's wrong? What happened to Fran?" Cornelius quickly asked.

Lucille broke down in tears, which worried Cornelius even more. Bud patted Lucille's back, "Son. Franny's been poisoned." Bud said sadly. Cornelius stared at his father in complete horror, "What do you mean 'poisoned'?" Cornelius practically yelled.

Bud sighed and looked at Cornelius, "It was about eleven and we hadn't heard from Franny all morning. Wilbur went to his friend's house. But Lucille went to see if she was sick or something." Bud said. Lucille, who had finally stopped crying, took over the rest of the story. "When I got there, I thought she was sleeping. I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't. I checked for a pulse, but she didn't have one. I quickly called the ambulance. They took her to the hospital… Art and Gaston went with her. They called us about twenty minutes ago and told us that Franny had been poisoned. She was pronounced dead. I'm sorry honey." Lucille said before she started to cry again.

By the end of his mother's tale, Cornelius could feel the hot tears stream down his face. It must have happened last night. It was the tea. She wasn't sleeping on the counter, there was something wrong. He should have known, especially when she didn't move when he picked her up. It was his fault. Cornelius felt the rage rise in him. He should have called the doctors right away. He should have done something. But he didn't. It was his fault that the love of his life was dead.

Cornelius got up and walked away. He needed time to think. Cornelius walked to the front door, only to be greeted by two police officers. One of them was short and round, the other was tall and well built. "Mr. Robinson?" The tall officer said. "Yes?" Cornelius choked out. "Sir, I'm sorry to inform you, but your son's been in an accident. He was hit by a drunk driver. He was killed on impact." The short officer said.

Cornelius couldn't take anymore. He fell to his knees and cried. He effectively lost his wife and son in one day. He couldn't believe it.

XxX

Cornelius woke jumped away. He frantically looked around. "Honey? Calm down! What's wrong?" A familiar voice said. Cornelius turned to see his beloved Franny, her beautiful brown eyes were full of concern for her husband. "You're alive!" He said joyfully as he hugged Franny, "I thought I lost you." He said. Tears of joy fell from his eyes. If Franny was alright then Wilbur would have been too.

Franny broke apart from the embrace and stared at her husband, "Lewis, you're scaring me. What happened?" Franny said. Cornelius spent the next half an hour explaining what had happened. By the end, he was in tears and so was Franny. "Cornelius. It was just a dream." She said as she hugged him.

"No. It was a nightmare. I thought that I lost you both. If I ever did lose both of you, I don't know what I'd do." Cornelius said. Franny saw the sadness in Cornelius's sapphire blue eyes. "Cornelius listen to me, that would never happen." Franny said re-assuringly. Surprisingly Cornelius felt a lot better. "Thanks Fran. You always know what to say." He said as he gave her one of his famous nerdy smiles.

Franny smiled back at her husband, "I love you Cornelius Robinson and don't ever forget it." She said as she and Cornelius lay back down. Cornelius pulled Franny closer to him. "I love you too Francesca Robinson." He said before he and Franny fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. :D<strong>

**Read and review, No flames.**


End file.
